dragonball_omegafandomcom-20200213-history
Zarbonian
Zargonian: Zargonians typically look like attractive humans with one or two major differences. This alien race finds its ancestry shared with a race of reptiles, and have yet been able to purge themselves of all reptile DNA. Because of this, they still share some traits of their reptilian ancestry. Zargonian skin typically comes in varying shades of green. The lighter the green, the more desirable the Zargonian. Conversely, their hair comes in shades of green as well - however if the hair and skin do not contrast, the Zargonian is considered ugly and undesirable by his or her people. Their eyes come in various shades of yellow and orange, with rare cases being spotted of green or hazel. Any Zargonian worth his weight in gold will go to great lengths to always look his or her best. Beauty is only skin deep, however. Each and every member of the Zargonian populace is capable of transforming into a hideously ugly monster, perhaps a physical embodiment of their own vanity. Most loathe to show this monster, but when they do your best bet is to run away. Once a Zargonian has gone through the great lengths to transform and show you his or her inner self, they'll most likely want to make sure you never tell anyone what you've seen. Some say that the Zargonians came into the service of the Icers hoping to learn how to perfect their transformation skills. But few actually believe that the Zargonians weren't conquered by the more war like race and forced into slavery. Average Height: 5'8" - 6'4" (172-193 cm) Average Weight: 150-250 pounds (68-113 kg) Life Span: 120-140 years. Interesting Traits: Occasionally Zargonians are born with scales on various parts of their bodies, throwbacks of their reptilian alien ancestry. Most Zargonians opt to have these scales removed, leaving patches of scar tissue where they used to be. This is very rare, however, and is not a desired trait among the race. Also, Zargonians love mirrors, and will often carry one on hand. Example: Zarbon. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (42 additional points, max of 14 in 1 stat) Int 10 Mnt 12 Str 23 Dex 22 Stm 17 Spd 22 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Zargonians gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 14*STM+25*level KI: 11*MNT+25*level LP: 7*STM HP Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 5, 10, 15, etc. Medium Races receive a free Fighting Style at level 1. This also counts towards their INT limit. Pick six powers at level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Ment) Zargonians gain +1 to Hand to Hand and Sword damage per 25 Max HP they have. (Ment) Zargonians gain Max HP/600 to all Strikes and Dodges. Temporary increases to maximum HP, such as through superforms or statboosters, does not affect this. (Ment) Zargonians recover faster than most others and regenerate level*3 Ki and Hp on each of their actions. (Ment) Zargonians are usually found to be arrogant or confident of their power and abilities, often having to prove their skill when fighting outnumbered - because of this they are left to let the beast rampage against any that oppose them. When you're outnumbered in a Team Battle, the Zargonian receives +1 Strike/Parry/Dodge/Initiative per additional opponent beyond the first, to a limit of 4. In addition to this, they gain +5*level to all damage types (not Telekinetics) per additional opponent, to a limit of 4 additional opponents. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Phys) Monstrous Form This transformation is used by Zargonians only when losing, typically. As almost all Zargonians despise the way they look while they're in it. A Zargonian can't transform until they reach 75% of their Maximum HP, though they can transform instantly when reduced to 75% HP reflexively or they can wait until later and use an action to transform. The Zargonian will remain in this form until the end of combat, even if their regeneration takes them back above 75% HP. This form grants the Zargonian the following: -10% MNT +50% STR +10% DEX +10% STM +10% SPD +level*3 resistance * This form does not cost END or Ki * This form does not suffer from experience penalties. (Phys) Omega Bulk Up This power can be taken anytime after Monstrous Form is acquired. This power can only be used when in Monstrous Form and is used to enhance a non-Combo HtH attack. The attack gains +5 to its Strike roll, the damage also becomes Armor Piercing and Shield Piercing. This power can only be used once per round and costs 8 Endurance. This Power is compatible with other forms of Bulk-Up.